Cry Me A River
by hormonal granny
Summary: In fact, she was the one who would cry oceans for him.


**_Cry Me A River_**

_a mere short fiction by hormonal granny_

_words count: 754_

* * *

"Hey, wait!"

_Che, listen to that voice,_ her inner thought curt. _The way he talks. How arrogant, like everyone would do as he told them to. _She just kept walking, pretending she heard nothing. The footsteps behind her got faster. In anticipation, she started to run. Unfortunately, before she made it through the school gate a hand had caught her upper arm first.

"Hime, please."

Suddenly she felt a tremendous hatred towards that nickname he gave her. Hime. _Princess_. What a sweet, poisonous tongue he got there. He should stop called her 'princess' after she figured out the whole thing—that all this time he hadn't treat her like one. His grip around her arm tightened but she didn't say a thing. Nothing she needed to say, anyway. It was clear as crystal. Too clear, actually, for her. Seeing no respond, he turned her so that she faced him.

"Hime, I can explain," he spit out in no time, "It's not like what it seems…"

"Which part?"

He froze upon her comeback. She spoke like it wasn't _her_. Her voice was the warm, cheerful one. Not that flat and cold. He searched for her eyes to find there were just as emotionless. Her face was blank—or were there too much feelings it looked plain instead? To see her in such state was so eerie it sent shiver down his spine.

"Which part of it I misunderstand?" she repeated her question, this time sounded firmer. Oh how she hoped she was just mistaken, maybe that was someone else, or maybe it really was not like what it seems… But the man in front of him stayed silent like he had lost every word in his brain. Realization washed her beyond-broken heart over. Maybe that's why most people prefer to live in a thousand sweet lies then one single harsh truth. The pain is unbearable.

She drank the scene in front of her—warm chocolate eyes that had taken her heart.

_The eyes that had shared meaningful glance with __**her**__._

Lips that had given her that rare small smile all the time.

_The lips that had kiss another._

He didn't know that she had been acting as a wallflower. The way _they_ shared those meaningful glances he thought she didn't see. The way _they_ bicker like an eternal nemesis but in every mock and spat there was something _more_. For her, it was as obvious as a movie played on a widescreen she had been watching all this time.

Somehow, she wasn't that surprised when she caught him with _her—_Kuchiki Rukia. They were in the empty class, sharing a deep, heated kiss. She actually knew _this_ would happen sooner or later, that she was just simply waiting for a time bomb to finally explode. She only thought—and hoped—that her awareness would lessen the ache. What a useless attempt to bracing herself since it still hurt so badly, like bunch of hyenas had ripped what inside her ribcage to shreds.

"I'm so sorry, okay?" he broke the suffocating silence between them, "It was a mistake. I'm really, really sorry."

Her heart clenched. Can you imagine a state when everything has been _too_ damaged for good, whatever you do to mend it up won't work? That's a perfect description for this condition. She could learn to forgive—she _would_—but unless she got an awful hit in her head that causing her amnesia, she wouldn't forget. Ever.

"Please, Hime," he tried once more, "Come back to me."

Honey orbs were still pleading—she drowned herself in those. That evening might be the last time she lost herself in his eyes. The book had reached its end, she gotta open the new one. Tomorrow she would be her usual bubbly self, smiled widely and greeted good morning to 'Kurosaki-kun'. No more 'Ichigo-kun'. It's completely over between them.

"Come back to you?"

She was more than lucky if she could gather all her scattering pieces. There's no way she would trust it to the very same person who had broken it.

"You gotta cry me a river first, _Kurosaki Ichigo_."

With that she turned and left him. Her pace went faster little by little until she completely running from him. He didn't even bother chasing her this time. Wind blew over her face, long auburn hair waved behind her. Slowly, the ache faded away with every drop of tears running down her cheeks.

_In fact, she was the one who would cry __**oceans **__for him._

* * *

I've just found out that there's a song with the same title by Justin Timberlake... just fyi this fic isn't based on that song.

anyway if you don't get it, in this story Ichigo and Orihime are dating... but Orihime notice that Ichigo and Rukia shared 'something' special, though Ichigo didn't tell her. I'm Ichihime shipper to my deepest core but I just wanted to write something different in this fic. dunno why.

I'm so proud of myself for finishing this in only an hour and so! I thought this fic was only around 500 words then I checked it one more time and BAM it read 742. I'M CURRENTLY THE HAPPIEST AUTHOR IN THIS SITE. there was some editing here and there so the number changed, tho.

so yeah, thanks for reading, reviews would be very appreciated and I'm more than happy to receive nice, constructive criticism!

hugs and kisses, granny.


End file.
